


《他是星灵族》152

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt





	《他是星灵族》152

152  
赫宰清楚地记得，东海二十岁时，每天只需要睡六个小时就能保证翌日精力充沛。  
然而时过境迁，发生在东海身上的太多事已逐渐压垮他应有的体力。  
直到现如今，东海因故在家中休养，没人规定他该几点起床，也不必整日面对繁忙的行程。所以，一旦阖上眼，便是长达十几个小时的睡眠。

赫宰问过正洙，像东海这样嗜睡的情况是否还算正常。  
得到的回答是，以东海目前的身体素质来看，距离完全康复确实还有一段长路要走。不过，睡眠也是一种恢复手段，可以说是身体的本能需要。若东海没有在此期间产生过异痛，只是单纯贪睡的话，反而是件好事，叫赫宰不必太过担心。

这样一来，赫宰也跟随东海的睡眠时间调整了自己的作息——既然东海醒来后离不开他，那就趁对方睡觉时再忙于工作。  
一方面，能让东海开心些；另一方面，也不至于耽搁了正事，以免惹得申老板置喙。

有时候，赫宰手头的工作量不大，便将笔记本电脑搬到床上处理各项事务。  
被窝里的东海时不时转醒，还会在睡眼惺忪间循声钻入赫宰的臂弯，也不吭声，只用下巴磨蹭着男人的胳膊，好似撒娇的大猫一般。  
赫宰以为东海是被自己的动静吵醒的，便温柔地询问道：“醒了？”  
“嗯…”东海低沉的鼻音反还透出几分奶味来，“我听得到赫打字的声音。”  
“会不会吵到你？”赫宰说着就要将电脑搬回书房。  
东海忙拽住对方的衣角：“别走别走。”  
不过赫宰还是先关了机，接着坐回双人床上，再搂着东海拥进怀里，鼻息埋在小老虎的头顶，嗅他发丝间溢出的桃香：“小懒蛋，你睡了多久，我就在这边陪了你多久。”  
“那…我是不是一直没醒来过？”  
“嗯。不过正洙哥说了，你现在贪睡也是正常的。就当是把之前几年缺的觉都补回来。”  
东海听后，却隐隐失落：“其实我也不想每天总睡着，虽然赫就在我身边，可我更想跟你说话聊天，还有…”  
“？”  
“还有那个…”东海越说声音越小，还颇害羞地绞着手指，最后干脆钻回被窝了。  
赫宰笑了声，明知故问：“哪个？”  
虽这样逗弄着，但还是扶住东海的睡裤裤腰，轻轻往下一拽。接着，手又握住兴奋弹动的小尼莫，口中不忘道：“真没出息。”  
“你就有出息吗？”东海鼓起嘴巴，顺着赫宰揉弄自己的手，一路摸索到对方的裤裆。  
果不其然，他们都勃起了。

距上次的浴室性爱后，他们也不是没再做过。只是这期间，赫宰实在无法投入其中，特别是面对昏昏欲睡的东海，总令他有一种施虐的愧疚感。  
好在今天东海的精神终于振奋起来，不仅主动为赫宰口交了好半晌，还硬是坐在男人身上，将尺寸过人的性器塞进自己的股缝间来回磨蹭。  
只是这一来二去的，东海听见身下的赫宰不住发出轻笑声，难免让他生出几分羞赧，便俯下身，咬着对方的耳朵道：“你不许笑了。”  
“笑你可爱呢。”赫宰轻吻东海的侧脸，见他连挺翘的鼻尖上都染着情欲的绯红，只可惜……  
东海的大眼睛仍旧处在失焦的状态，却丝毫不影响他在情事中透出的娇憨：“我才不信，你肯定是欺负我看不见，所以笑话我呢。”  
其实在赫宰眼中，东海无论以哪种姿态出现，都不影响他外貌的优越。  
只是若东海真的介意，赫宰也不在乎这一时半刻的注视，更不想因此惹得对方焦虑：“那，海海，把手给我。”  
说着，赫宰握住东海两只肉乎乎的虎爪，轻轻扣在自己的眼睛上：“这样一来，我也看不见了，好不好？”  
东海忙缩回手：“赫，对不起…”  
“哪有叫你道歉的意思。”赫宰不舍得让东海伤心。再说金风玉露一相逢，现在亦不是感伤的时刻，便取来床头柜上放着的领带，干脆地系在眼前，遮住全部的视线。  
“赫？”  
起初东海并不知道发生了什么，直到赫宰牵起他的手，抚上那层用料顺滑的领带时，才发现原来赫宰也‘看不见’了。

两具温热的肉体紧紧相贴，哪怕无法注视着对方，他们也能时刻感受到彼此的热烈。  
赫宰的性器进来时，他们的心跳声有如比赛般一次又一次加快。  
东海趴在赫宰心口，来回抖动的臀瓣被对方用手托住，并掰开他的双腿，抽插的动作一刻不停。  
先没有人说话，直至身下挺动的肉棒擦着穴口，摩挲出阵阵黏腻的水声，赫宰才笑道：“海海的里面又被操出水来了。”  
“嗯…嗯…”大猫变乖乖的小猫，“因为舒服嘛…”  
赫宰亦因视觉被暂且封闭的缘故，剩余的感官反而在情欲的刺激下变得更加敏感。  
无论是东海紧缩的肉穴，还是他又湿又软的肠壁，都令赫宰舒爽到呼吸轻窒，甚至没了以往的自持，从而全身心投入到眼下的性事中去。  
同时，赫宰也能察觉到东海的汗水正一点点浸湿他的胸口。  
小桃子除了全身都被挤出各式兴奋的汁水以外，还不忘在欲望决堤之际又啃又咬赫宰的皮肤，好似在被欲海淹没的时刻，用牙齿本能地咬住救命的绳索。  
赫宰虽吃了疼，心底却涌起爱怜的暖意。他知道东海快射了，就捧住对方的脸，将人向上托了托，而后用舌头堵住小猫颤巍巍的叫床声。  
深情的拥吻进行时，他们亦将彼此的热液倾洒在对方的身体。  
赫宰很久没有再射进东海的体内，今天却破了功。  
本以为会不舒服的东海，反倒像得了小鱼干而餍足的猫咪：“赫的精液真的好暖和哦…”

这次的性爱无不缓和了两人间略显拘束的氛围，使他们恢复了如以往那般的亲近。

几日后。  
东海的睡眠时间从一天十几个小时，逐渐减少到十小时出头。特别是以往下午才醒的人，现如今也能迎着朝阳睁开眼了。

又到了赫宰例行为他刮胡子的时候，东海的毛发虽不算茂密，可若一直不整理，人中处还是难免会冒出些小胡茬来。  
从前这些日常的小事自然不需赫宰代劳，只是如今的东海确实行动不便。好在他生性乐观，当赫宰为他涂完剃须膏后，还与对方调侃道：“我现在变成老爷爷了。”  
说着，用手指抹开些自己脸上的白色膏体，再糊到赫宰的下巴上：“赫也变成老爷爷了~”  
“呀，李东海。”赫宰拿乱动的东海无可奈何，只得扣住对方的肩膀，向下不重地一压。  
东海这才变回乖猫咪，嘿嘿乐道：“我想我们都变成老爷爷后，还像现在一样在一起。”  
“嗯，我答应你。”赫宰的语调也温柔了不少，旋即手握剃须刀，轻轻刮开被膏体浸软的毛发，“别动，不然该伤到宝贝儿漂亮的脸了。”  
东海先绷紧脸皮，等感知到刀片离开自己的皮肤时才又笑道：“我还像以前那样漂亮吗？”  
“当然了。”  
“哎呀~”东海摸摸有些出油的脸颊，“真的吗？我好想看一看自己哦…”  
“会看到的。”赫宰将剃须刀泡进水里，再拿湿毛巾将东海脸上残存的膏体擦净，“你现在的任务就是好好在家休养，肯定不出今年就能康复。”

与此同时，玄关处响起敲门声。  
一开始，因房子太大，两个人都没有注意到。直到赫宰的手机震动不断，这才接起连通门口的可视门锁影像，发现来者除了圭贤，还有头一次登门拜访的申老板。  
赫宰通过远程控制的软件为二人开锁，并迅速整理一番衣装，最起码不能穿着宽松的睡衣直接去见自己的顶头上司。  
至于东海……  
赫宰看了眼东海身着的橘色衣衫，以及上面晃得他眼花的尼莫图案，只找来一条长些的裤子为东海穿上。  
东海还坐在原地的洗手台，两条腿晃来晃去，并问：“是赫的朋友来家里做客吗？”  
“…是圭贤，还有申老板。”赫宰思索片刻，“也没跟我事先打过招呼，估计是有什么急事吧。”转而将东海抱到地上，“那，海海是要跟着我去见他们，还是回楼上自己玩？”  
“我…”  
话音未落，两人便都听到申老板与圭贤的交谈声，从客厅一路飘向里侧的浴室。  
赫宰心说要是只圭贤一人前来也就算了，可此番申老板大驾光临，不知是否有要事商议，他也自然不敢怠慢。

结果，就在赫宰犹豫着是否还要换一身正装来迎客之时，恰好与身着常服的申老板以及圭贤打了个照面。  
只见申老板满面笑意，身后的圭贤亦搬来个偌大的塑料泡沫箱。  
赫宰对不喜欢的味道尤为敏感，立马察觉出那箱东西应该是相当新鲜的海产品，所以……  
圭贤看出赫宰的疑惑，解释道：“因为听赫哥说过，海哥喜欢吃这些。加上以前医院的食谱太寡淡，就想着让海哥开开荤。”  
说完，圭贤还掀开泡沫箱的盖子，要赫宰验一下货。  
赫宰光是看一眼还活着的龙虾正挥舞起它巨大的钳子，便蹙紧眉头，指了指不远处的冰箱：“先放进去吧。”  
倒是东海听见了屋外的动静，特别是当得知圭贤带来了海鲜后，他哪里还耐得住被‘冷落’在一旁的寂寞，干脆也摸索着出了房门。  
赫宰赶忙回身将东海扶进怀里，小声询问：“怎么出来了？”  
“我不想憋在屋里头…”  
东海撒娇似的，朝赫宰不住地摇头晃脑。  
倒是申老板笑了声，想着东海也算自己的小辈，便上前捏住可怜宝贝儿的脸蛋，轻轻拽了下：“好久不见了，小美女。”  
“嗯，申…”  
“哎，都说了，别总一口一个老板的叫我。”  
东海点点头，想着他现在也不是什么明星了，干脆放下那些莫须有的客气，唤了声：“小叔叔好。”  
“这就对了嘛。”申东熙爽朗地笑道。  
不过又听东海兀自委屈地嘟囔了句：“您是好久不见我，可我现在谁也见不着。”接着，还大了些声音问，“您今天来，是为了工作的事找赫宰吗？”  
未等申老板开腔，东海竟先一步道起歉来：“对不起，因为这段时间我出了事，赫宰就一直陪着我，也不能像以前那样常常出国…”而后越过挡在自己身前的赫宰，顺势扑到申东熙面前，“是我闹小脾气，这不是赫宰的错，请您不要罚他。”  
“海海…”赫宰与圭贤相视失笑。  
谁叫东海说了半天，却连申东熙确切的位置都没有找准，只对着空气又是道歉又是‘揽罪’的。  
倒是申老板更宠着东海，反还调整了自己的站位，改换到东海视线的正前方，并笑道：“我今天来，哪里是为每天都能联系上的李赫宰。”接着像抱孩子似的把失明的东海放上一旁的高脚凳，“再者说，该道歉的人是我。你出事这么久，这还是第一次过来看看你。”

正当申老板与东海“联络感情”时，赫宰给圭贤使了个眼色，两人去到角落借一步说话。

赫宰：“之前拜托你查的事，进展得怎么样了？”  
“那个人质虽然问不出什么有用的线索，不过倒是从他手机里发现了不少有意思的东西。”圭贤思索着，缓缓道，“他们确实是有组织的行动，而且攻击的目标均为教徒。可除此之外，就没再发现受害人之间究竟还有哪些联系了……”  
赫宰叹了口气。  
圭贤察言观色，问：“那还要查下去吗？”  
“查。”赫宰轻声道，又想起什么来，“那个人质最后你是怎么处理的？”  
“他？”圭贤的话语中略带着些不屑一顾，“我为了让他说实话，每天都切他一片肉下来。可他还是半句有用的都没有，我就知道了，其实他对组织的了解也不多。”  
“解决掉了么？”  
“称不上解决，自己没出息，失血过多死了。”  
赫宰看了看面无表情的圭贤，徐徐问道：“那你今天给海海带的肉是？”  
圭贤：？？？  
而后，赶忙自证清白地解释：“那个确实是波士顿龙虾。”


End file.
